


The Royal Dance (Kirby x Prince Fluff)

by Johnisred09



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kirby's Epic Yarn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnisred09/pseuds/Johnisred09
Summary: Kirby goes to a royal dance held by Prince Fluff.
Relationships: Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Kudos: 15





	1. Kirby Visits Patch Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby and Prince Fluff meet again after 10 years.

One day in Patch Land, Prince Fluff was holding up a Royal Dance at the Patch Castle. Fluff decided to use the magic sock to go to Dream Land. Once he got to Dream Land, he landed in a hamper of socks. Kirby was sleeping in his bed. Fluff blushes as he slowly slides an envelope next to the pillow Kirby was laying on. After he slid the envelope, Fluff quickly traveled back to Patch Land using the magic sock. 2 hours later, Kirby woke up and saw an envelope next to his pillow. The envelope read:

"Dear Kirby,

You are invited to the 1st annual Royal Dance in Patch Land. There is a magic sock on top of your hamper. Use that to teleport to Patch Land. There are specific rules once you enter the castle.

From, Prince Fluff"

Kirby smiled. He got up from his bed and walked up to the hamper. He saw the magic sock Fluff was talking about.

"It's been a while since we've met." Kirby thought. "I guess it's time to see what he's up to."

Kirby uses the sock to teleport to Patch Land. Upon his arrival at Patch Land, Kirby walked up to a sign that reads:

"Rules:

-All music must be age appropriate and free of any apparent profanity or vulgar language.

-The Royal Dance is a family-friendly event. Infractions of this rule may result in permanent ban from the dance.

-Music is only accepted in LP (Vinyl) format.

-You can only dance with one or more people. If you're alone, find someone to dance with.

Have fun!"

"That sounds like fun!" Kirby said happily. Kirby walks in the castle.


	2. Before the Party Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorations are being put up before the dance starts.

Inside the castle were Dom Woole and Prince Fluff.

"So, how are the decorations so far?" Fluff asked.

"They're doing great!" Dom Woole answered. "All we need left is the Disc Jockey to hurry up with the records so we could get the music going."

"Ok, perfect!" Fluff responded.

Fluff walks outside to see if anyone was waiting in line for the dance. He sees Kirby.

"Hey, Fluffy!" Kirby said.

"Hello, Kirby." Fluff responded.

"I heard you are throwing a party, how's that going?" Kirby asked.

"It's going good." Fluff responded. "We're just getting everything assembled so we can begin."

"That's great!" Kirby said in an excited tone.

"Do you wanna take a look inside?" Fluff asked.

"Sure." Kirby answered. Fluff and Kirby walked inside the castle to look at the decorations.

"Lord Kirby, you're back!" Dom Woole yelled excitedly.

"Hello Dom!" Kirby responded.

"Oh, what a thrill it is to see you here again after all these years." Dom said.

"Alright, I'm here!" Someone called from a distance.

"Who's that?" Kirby asked.

"It's the DJ." Dom answered.

"What DJ?" Kirby asked.

The DJ was King Dedede.

"How's everyone doing?" Dedede asked.

"Dedede?" Kirby also asked.

"You damn right I am DJing this party." Dedede answered.

"I didn't know you were the DJ." Kirby said.

"I agreed with Dom to be the DJ for this dance." Dedede responded. "I hope you'll find someone to dance with."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Kirby said.

Fluff blushes as Kirby looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, uhhh, nothing." Fluff stuttered. "Nothing's w-wrong h-here."

Fluff covers his face and runs away.

"Wait!" Kirby yelled. "Come back!"

Kirby chased Fluff until he hit a wall.

"FLUFF!" Kirby yelped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kirby." Fluff responded. "I know that we've been together since we last seen each other, but I can't stress this enough."

"Fluff, are you oka-"

"I LOVE YOU, KIRBY!!" Fluff interrupted Kirby with a yell. He started to cry.

"Wah! Don't cry, Fluff!" Kirby responded. "I didn't know it was hard for you to express your feelings towards me."

"I'm sorry." Fluff said. "I didn't want to embarass you. I just have this feeling whenever you're around. I'm sorry if I made you worried."

"That's okay." Kirby replied and gave Fluff a hug.

Fluff was blushing, then hugged Kirby back as a response.

Fluff looked at the clock.

"Can we go back to the castle?" Fluff asked. "The dance's about to start."

"Sure." Kirby replied.

Kirby and Fluff walked to the castle together.


	3. The Party Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts and Kirby finds Prince Fluff at the Button Bar.

Dom Woole walks on stage.

"Welcome, all of you, to the Royal Prom!" Dom announced. "Hope everyone's doing well. This is the first ever prom night in Patch Land history, and we're here to keep it up if we behave properly. Now let's get this party started!"

The dance has started.

Kirby started looking around the party for Prince Fluff. All of a sudden he bumped into Squashini.

"What the... oh" Squashini said. "I didn't know it was you."

"Oh, it's okay." Kirby replied. "Have you seen Fluff?

"He's at the Button Bar." Squashini answered. "I heard they have apple juice, hawaiian punch and coca-cola there as well."

"Okay, Thanks!" Kirby said.

Kirby walks to the Button Bar. He sees Fluff talking to Yin-Yarn, who was working for the Button Bar.

"Are you sure that Kirby's going to have the same feeling I have for him?" Fluff asked.

"Don't push that upon yourself." Yin-Yarn answered. "Not everyone has those feelings. Sometimes you just got to wait until that time comes. You can't ask for it now. I've got to learn that myself."

"Hey, Fluff" Kirby called.

Fluff starts blushing.

"I'll let you two have a talk while I'll go over here and make some strawberry smoothies." Yin-Yarn responded. "See ya!"

"So, what are you up to?" Kirby asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Fluff asked.

"Sure." Kirby answered.

"Have you ever experienced love before?" Fluff asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kirby responded.

"Oh." Fluff said. "What about a first kiss?"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about." Kirby responded. "I once saved Dream Land from Dark Matter, like I always do, and after I saved some friends of mine, there's this girl named Ribbon, she took me to a ceremony and the Fairy Queen gave me this medal." Kirby shows Fluff the medal.

"That looks nice." Fluff said.

"Thanks." Kirby responded. "And then after the Fairy Queen gave me the medal, Ribbon gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"How did that make you feel?" Fluff asked.

"I was surprised." Kirby replied. "I've never experienced something like that before."

"That's nice." Fluff said. "I want to ask you something. Do you mind if we find a place for our privacy?"

"Sure, I guess." Kirby replied.

"Follow me." Fluff says as he takes Kirby to a private room.


	4. The Private Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Fluff takes Kirby to a room where they can find their peace.

"So, why are we here?" Kirby asked.

"I wanted to make sure we have a safe space to dance at." Fluff responded. "I didn't want to be at a spot full of a lot of people."

"Oh." Kirby replied. "You wanted to dance with me?"

"Yes." Fluff responded. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'd be willing to." Kirby responded.

Kirby and Fluff hold hands and started dancing for 2 minutes.

"Wow." Kirby said. "This is really calming. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Do you want to stay here with me?" Fluff asked.

"Sure!" Kirby answered. "I'd rather stay be around you rather than a crowd of people."

"I'm glad you stayed." Fluff replied.

Fluff kissed Kirby on the cheek. Kirby blushed.

"I'm so glad I stayed with a Prince like you." Kirby said.

"I'm glad I stayed with a knight." Fluff replied.

Fluff and Kirby stared at each other and got much closer to each other. Then, they started pecking lips. Kirby blushed.

"Wow. That kiss was really nice. Can we do that again?" Kirby asked.

"Sure thing." Fluff responded.

Fluff gave Kirby a gentle kiss. They kiss for 4 seconds.

"Thanks." Kirby said. "I've never experienced something like that ever."

"I've never experienced it either." Fluff replied. "But I'm glad we practiced together. Do you want to go back to the dance?"

"I think I'll stay here." Kirby answered.

"Okay." Fluff said. "We'll wait until the dance is over."

Kirby and Fluff hugged.


	5. The Party Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has ended nd Kirby has decided to go back to Dream Land.

Fluff starts looking at his clock. It is 10:25pm.

"I think the party's about to end." Fluff said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll watch from here." Kirby replied.

Prince Fluff leaves the room and walks up to Dom to warn him about the time.

"There are 5 minutes left until the party ends." Fluff said. "Would You mind doing the closing announcements?"

"Thanks for the reminder." Dom replied. "I'll do that right now."

Dom is now on stage. Music fades out.

"Thank you all for coming." Dom announced. "I wish we could stay for longer, but now it is time for the party to end. You've all behaved perfectly. We might do more of these soon. Thank you all for coming."

Everyone left the party except Prince Fluff and Kirby. Fluff walked up to Kirby.

"So, how was the party?" Fluff asked.

"It was great!" Kirby replied. "I had fun talking to you. I wish we could meet again, but I have to go now."

Kirby gives Fluff a goodbye kiss.

"Thank you so much for coming over to the dance." Fluff said. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Kirby responded.

Kirby goes through the magic sock to travel back to his house.

"Man." Fluff said. "I really want to go to Dream Land so bad. But it's already night time. I have to go to sleep."

Prince Fluff walks in the Patch Castle. The castle decorations have been taken down by Yin-Yarn, Hot Wings and Fangora. Fluff heads to his room to go to sleep.

The End.


End file.
